Troublemaker
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: Atobe's younger step brother is coming to Japan to attend Seigaku, and he's a maelstrom of trouble. As much as they want to teach the brat a lesson he might just be their ticket to the Nationals. The maelstrom's name? It's Echizen Ryoma. Yaoi HIATUS
1. Prologue

Troublemaker

Chapter 1

Summary: Atobe Keigo's younger 12 year old younger half brother is coming to Japan and with him a maelstrom of trouble. As much as the Seigaku regulars want to teach the brat a lesson they couldn't because he just might be their ticket to the Nationals with his extraordinary tennis skills.

Warning: This story was once by Sephony now adopted by Ore-sama. (Yeowch! Please don't hit me like that! Keigo, stop it!)

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis or this plot.

* * *

Prologue

San Francisco, California

Near the rocky Cliffside with a 200 m drop stood a mansion like house owned by the Echizens. A quaint little family consisting of Echizen Nanjiroh, a famous almost legendary Tennis player, his 2nd wife, Echizen Atobe Sakura, the widowed wife of Billionaire Atobe Mikage. The two had met in one of the parties for the social elites back when the both of them were just picking themselves up from the deaths of their spouses. At first it had been a casual friendship which turned into something more. No more than 7 months later they had married. Nanjiroh had let Sakura and her son keep the name of Atobe much to their gratitude.

Their children were the light of both their lives. Both of them wouldn't have had made it, if it weren't for their little angels. Nanjiroh had two beautiful boys; Echizen Ryoga was his first child. Ryoga was Nanjiroh's bastard son. Ryoga's mother was someone that Nanjiroh had an affair with roughly 13 years ago. Nanjiroh only heard of Ryoga a little bit too late. When Rinko had died, a letter came to him informing him of his bastard son. Knowing that his beautiful wife would have taken in the child he quickly took off and came back with Ryoga. It seemed that Ryoga's mother had abandoned him in an orphanage with a letter saying of the, who's and the why's that should have been asked. It was only when Rinko died that a letter reached to Nanjiroh saying that though they were sorry for his wife's death, he had a son that he could take in if he was willing. Nanjiroh couldn't be happier that there was another that he could cherish so near to the time that he lost the love of his life.

Ryoga had inherited the roughness of his father's physical appearance. He had dark blackish-emerald green hair that seemed to reflect light. He had also inherited the skill that made their family so famous for. Tennis was the backbone of the Echizens. A lot of things wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the sport. And it seemed to overflow to the next generation as well, as it seems that Ryoga had inherited his father's natural born potential for tennis.

Echizen Ryoma was Nanjiroh's and Rinko's only son. To both of them, Ryoma was an angel. He had inherited more of his mother's beauty than his father's roughness. He had the distinctive hair that signified him as an Echizen, a blackish-emerald green hair and seemed to glow. Ryoma had a cherubic aura on him and was easily liked. If not a little bratty and stubborn but was forgiven as it seemed it ran on in their bloodline. Ryoma was six years younger than his older half brother, Ryoga but nonetheless inherited great pontential for tennis from both his parents.

Then there was their newly adopted brother who both Ryoma and Ryoga had come to love as their own as the months pass as their parents danced around each other. Atobe Keigo or Echizen Atobe Keigo was a stunning child. Smart, quick witted and possessed a sharp tongue, he had surprisingly had potential to be one of the greatest in the Tennis world, or so Nanjiroh says. Keigo was a vain little child. He was the only child of Atobe Mikage, President of the International Multi-Billionaire Company, Atobe Inc and Atobe Sakura now Echizen Atobe Sakura.

Keigo had inherited his mother's beauty but with the distinct masculinity from his father. Unlike Ryoma who could be mistaken for a girl at times, Keigo can be easily defined as a boy but with exceptional beauty, a beauty that could only be possibly found in old nobilities.

Despite the fact that they'd only been officially recognized as siblings just over 3 months ago with Nanjiroh adopting Keigo, Keigo was already fiercely protective of Ryoma and looked up to Ryoga with awe and respect. Keigo had only started to learn Tennis and was a fast learner and there it showed his true potential in the World of Tennis. But compared to Ryoga's astounding progress, his to younger siblings were just novices. But Nanji-tousan said to them that in time their skills will sky rocket like their eldest brother. He said to them that they were springs that were trapped behind rocks but as they practice and grow stronger, they'll break free of their bind and their skills will blossom like a newly formed waterfall.

For many of the social elites, the Echizen family was an enigma yet to be solved. They could rise higher than any of them combined but chose to stay low and not grasp what was in reach.

At present time, in the Cliff Mansion that was surrounded by the Echizen Orange Farms in California were the children of the Echizens along with two others. They were playing a game of Doubles Tennis with Ryoga as acting Referee. Ryoma was paired with a boy that looked at the very least 3 years older than Ryoga, who was 12 at present time, when in fact the boy in question was only 7, a year older than Ryoma. The boy's name was Sanada Genichirou, his family temporarily moved to California for Professional reasons. He had met the Echizens at a party for social elites back when they first arrived in America. The three children, though already used to formal events felt that the party was stuffier than usual. The three were out in the balcony sitting on the rafters looking at clear dark skies littered with stars. One thing led to another and Genichirou found himself invited over the Echizen estates for play dates.

There was another boy who had partnered up with Keigo, a boy who for all intents looked like his age but had a serious, unnerving face. The boy's name was Tezuka Kunimitsu. The Tezukas had always had close ties to the Atobes, with Sakura being Kunimitsu's distant aunt; they came to visit as the date of Rinko's death neared.

The children were about to start their game, each of them waiting for the signal to start.

"Alright everyone, let's get the show on the road," Ryoga began in a loud voice, slicing through the thick silence like a knife through butter, "One set match; Chibisuke-Gen-chan Pair to serve."

From the base line, Ryoma gulped nervously and his right hand clutched his racket even tighter; his left hand toyed around with the ball. Sensing the youngest one's nervousness, Gen, Kuni and Keigo offered Ryoma their smiles that were rare on the first two.

"You can do this, Ryo-chan" Keigo said, "Gambatte!!"

Ryoma returned the smiles and nodded. Keigo, Kunimitsu and Ryoga just had a sort of telepathic communnication as they nodded to each other with smiles that they cheered the young one up. As Gen turned his attention back to their opponents, Ryoma got ready to serve. He threw the ball in to the air and as he hit it across the net, the match officially began.

* * *

Echizen Atobe Sakura is an OC of mine. Looks like Keigo but more feminine and much more beautiful, not Sephony's

Atobe Mikage OC of mine as well, supposed to be Keigo's blood father.

This is the first chapter… Hope you like it… I'm on hiatus with all of my Naruto fanfics. Please Read and Reaview!


	2. A Failed Plan Aww

Troublemaker

Chapter 2

_**Warning: Forgot this… OOC, you'll find that certain characters are MAJOR OOC. Don't be surprised. After all the "you" of today is the accumulation of the past "you"-s isn't it?**_

"**Hey" normal speech**

'**Hey' mind speech**

I'm sorry if I hadn't posted up much more quicker. I am kinda busy... With life I mean... And University stuffs...

**

* * *

**

Narita Airport

A boy with a cherubic face walked through the airport. Upon exiting a man in a uniform approached the boy, bowing as he stopped in front of the boy. "Bocchan, welcome to Japan, the madam is waiting for you in the Tokyo mansion." The man said to the boy.

"Hmm… What about Saru taishou-onii-sama?" The boy asked in a playful voice.

The man smiled at the playfulness of his young master.

"He will still be at school until a little bit after 7 o'clock as you must've remember, he is the captain of Hyoutei Gakuen's Tennis team without a vice-captain might I add." The man answered.

"Of course I remember, Yuki." The boy said with a smirk. "He didn't stop bragging about it to us for months! But then again just goes to show his monkey genius as the Monkey King." the boy continued.

"Of course, you are always right after all, bocchan." Yuki said bowing once more, a smile adorning his face.

"You can bet the whole Echizen-Atobe fortune on that. And what have I told you of calling me that? There are currently 3 of us so called "young masters" in the Echizen-Atobe family. Call me by name." The boy said with an annoyed tone.

"Hai, hai. Ryoma-sama." Yuki said in a teasing manner.

"And no more honorifics, for Kami-sama's sake, I'm younger than you." Yuki just smiled.

Scene Change

Ryoma strode in the Mansion and briskly walked towards the study that he knew his mother would be in. Maids and servants that he passed, all bowed to him which he acknowledged each with a nod.

He entered the room without knocking. Near one of the open windows with its white translucent curtains billowing, a figure sat on a rocking chair under the bright noon sun. The figure was clearly a heavily pregnant woman that was shifting through papers. The woman was simply glowing even when going through paperwork. The woman turned her head towards the shutting door to look at the intruder.

"Ryo-chan, okaeri." Her voice was like the tinkling of bells and angel's voices.

"Hai, hahaue. Tadaima." Ryoma walked forward and kissed his mother's cheek and had his hand on her bulging stomach.

"You're glowing, mother. You've become much more beautiful as well." Ryoma said.

"Thank you Ryo-chan. Your brother says the same thing everyday." Sakura laughed a tinkling laugh, like an angel's.

"Of course you are. Hahaue is the most beautiful woman in existence." Suddenly spoke by a different voice. Ryoma and Sakura turned to look at who entered the study and they saw non other than Echizen-Atobe Keigo, the heir to the Atobe Corp. fortune. Also he is the second son of the Echizen-Atobe family, adopted elder brother of Echizen Ryoma. (A/N: I was sorely tempted to say "Hahaue is the most beautiful woman in the universe." Then I stopped myself since, I just remembered that Miss Universe just finished and since Miss Venezuela was crowned the most beautiful woman in the universe, it would've been an insult if I said Echizen-Atobe Sakura was, isn't it?(I actually started this just after Miss Universe… I'm a bored writer that after my first writer's block, never a WB again…. Naruto fanfictions are quite the tedious tasks after all and my main problem is ALWAYS Plot Bunnies that just seem to sprout out of nowhere…) I'm rambling aren't I?))

"Ara, ara, okaeri, Kei-chan." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"Oh dear, looks like Saru taishou-onii-chan has come home, hahaue." Ryoma said to his mother in a playful manner.

"Now, now, Ryo-chan, don't be so mean to your brother." Sakura said with amusement in her voice.

"Hai, hai. Tadaima, Kei-nii." Ryoma said as he wrapped his arms around his brother, which Keigo affectionately returned.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-chan." Keigo patted Ryoma's head causing the younger boy to pout making his mother and elder brother laugh.

"Hmm… Kei-chan not that I mind, but aren't you a little bit early today? You usually come home at seven-ish." Sakura said to her blood son.

"Ah, I told Sakaki-sensei that I'm having over an important person that I need to deal with personally. Not that I lied, of course. Just twisted my wording is all." Keigo added the last bit when he saw the suspicious faces his mother and brother looked at him with.

"Of course you did Saru taishou-onii-chama." Ryoma said with an indulgent voice.

"Why you little brat!" Keigo said grabbing hold of Ryoma's head and gave him a noogie.

Sakura just laughed as she watched her two sons playing around each other.

'_Not yet. The world is not worthy to see your true selves yet. We'll all continue to make them see that we are different outside our homes where we are safe from prying eyes. Our beautiful family that just simply blooms as time passes by.' _Sakura thought to herself reminiscing of past events.

"_**Ore-sama bigi no yoi na" Keigo said with a haughty voice and arrogant façade, in short a very annoying person.**_

"**Now, be amazed by Keigo-sama's greatness, stupendousness and all the ness-es!" Keigo said with a goofy smile and face filled with happiness. Laughter was abound the three siblings as the other two stared at and laughed at their naked brother, who was waving around his shirt, showing the "glory" and "treasure" of the Echizen-Atobe family while holding onto a tree branch on top of the tree itself. Nanjiroh chortled as he watched his adopted son, fooling around as he did and Sakura just looked at her blood son disapprovingly but amusement just shone off her eyes.**

"_**You still have lots more to work on." Said an overly arrogant tone with an equally arrogant face to the American grade-schooler boy who lost in the tournament. Annoying, arrogant and bratty was the only way to describe the Asian-looking boy that looked the same age as the American boy.**_

"**Ha! Take that! And THAT and finally… THAT!" Ryoma's voice just echoed happiness as he and his brothers played video games in the living room. The three boys were having fun laughing around not caring one bit of who was winning or losing. Though Ryoma did win. "Mada, mada dane, Aniki-tachi." Ryoma said with a triumphant grin but was then tackled by his two elder brothers. They tussled around and all landed in a heap of bodies and laughter. The three's faces just glowed with happiness.**

'_Truly, the world is neither ready nor worthy to see past the masks our children made for themselves. But soon, soon indeed their masks will crack up and people will see just how precious these three wonderful children are.' _Sakura thought to herself some more then held her bulging stomach and thought to the growing life within it. _'Grow up big and strong, Rinko-chan. Grow up to be as wonderful as your three elder brothers. I'm sure they'll spoil you like the princess you're born to be. Like an Echizen-Atobe daughter should be.' _ Sakura thought lovingly to her 7 and a half month old unborn daughter that she and her husband named after the deceased mother of Ryo-chan, a wonderful woman even if Sakura had never met the first wife of her husband.

That night as the family ate together…

"Ryo-chan, there's a Tennis Youth Tournament tomorrow, do you want to go?" Keigo asked as he ate his gyudon.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go. But I'll probably just commute tomorrow. Don't want to get exposed this early." Ryoma answered as he ate his fried fish and rice while feeding some scraps to Karupin.

"Hmm… Sure, why not?" Keigo nodded and turned his attention to the servant in the room. "Please bookmark the map of Kantou in Ryoma's cellphone's GPS."

"Hai Keigo-bocchama." Yuki said as he retrieved the cellphone Ryoma presented to him to take.

The dinner had gone on smoothly, the three of them caught up on news about each other. It seems like that Ryoga and Nanjiroh were coming to Japan as well. Ryoga was going to help Sakura in managing the Atobe Enterprise that was left to her by her late former husband. Nanjiroh was also coming to help the cover up of their family. Seems like an old friend of Nanjiroh, a monk apparently, was leaving for a vacation and Nanjiroh volunteered to take care of the temple left behind. The temple had a house near it that Nanjiroh's family had long owned and their cousin Meino Nana was living in. Nanjiroh, Ryoga and Ryoma were staying there as it was decided that Ryoma was to go to Seigaku. It was the perfect cover up. Their family couldn't be connected to each other unless already known about.

Surprisingly, no one outside high status social circles knew about Nanjiroh and Sakura's wedding and the subsequent absorption of the Atobe Group of Companies to the Echizen Corporation. Even then no information leaked out of their mouths, respecting the family's want for privacy. Not even Keigo's teammates were up enough in the foodchain to know of it, and to be quite frank their families were all already up there but simply not high enough to know.

Sakura was tired already and turned in for the night. As it was it was already 10:00 pm and the boys decided to go to Keigo's room and continue their talks there.

"Ne, Kei-nii, how long do you think we could keep the façade up?" Ryoma asked as he lay on his step-brother's lap in his King Sized Bed.

"For as long as we want, Ryo-chan, as long as we want. Remember what Ms. Navratilova told us? We're the perfect actors. If we didn't have a future in Tennis she would have pushed us to be actors instead." Keigo said as he carded through his brother's hair.

"Uh-huh! Yeah and remember dad's face when she said that? He was absolutely HORRIFIED!" Ryoma said with a big Cheshire grin.

Keigo just chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, and that's when he realized that he can never escape your puppy dog eyes anymore now that he knew you were doing it on purpose."

"Yeah." Ryoma just smiled.

The night passed and the two continued talking and fell asleep with Ryoma cuddled up to his big brother.

The next day…

Ryoma set off early with a car waiting up front to take him to the nearest station to his cousin's-and-soon-to-be-his-as-well house. From there he took the train to get to the station nearest to the Forest of Courts.

Inside the train, he heard three guys talking about tennis grips. One of them kept swinging his racket almost hitting a girl but never reaching.

Ryoma corrected the elder boy and the guy got angry for being told off by an elementary kid. The boy, Sasabe apparently his name was, was placated by his friend to let the "elementary kid" go.

The got to their station and got of. The girl ran up to the Ryoma and started thanking him. "Anou…Arigatou Gozaimasu. Thank you for helping me back there."

'Hmm… I have to start practicing my so-called the-only-thing-in-my-mind-is-tennis persona… Might as well use it on her first then.' Ryoma thought.

"Oh?" he answered.

"Back in the train, those high school boys almost hit me with their tennis racket…" the girl said.

"He… Betsuni though I didn't actually notice you, I just noticed the guys explanation on grips was wrong." Ryoma said. The girls' head dropped in disappointment.

"Anou… I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno desu." The girl finally introduced herself. Ryoma though was still drinking his can of Ponta that he tried NOT to spew when he heard her name.

'Wait a minute! Kaa-san told me that Oyaji's old coach was Ryuzaki Sumire and that she had a granddaughter named Sakuno right?'

"Yeah, ok then, do you know the direction to the Forest of Courts?" Ryoma asked the girl.

"Yeah it's that way." She pointed to the south exit.

Ryoma just walked away. 'She pointed me at the wrong direction… Hmm… I wonder… Couldn't actually know until after we meet again…' Ryoma just walked out of the exit and still went to the right direction going at a sedate pace. Sakuno then had an epiphany, she didn't get his name!

When he got there, he learned that he was late for the registration. The girl was there along with Ryuzaki-sensei, from what he remembered from his dad's pictures of her that is. 'Ryuzaki-sensei sure aged well. She looks old and strangely not… Hmm… Oh well.'

Sakuno then noticed him and went to him and apologized for telling him the wrong direction.

"Betsuni." Ryoma just said in his position while sipping his can of grape Ponta.

Then he spotted the three thugs he taught a lesson to back in the train. 'Heh, looks like their stupid enough to actually challenge me.' Ryoma thought as the three approached them.

"Hey punk, were you here for the competition? Looks like you got knocked out early. Just goes to show you that you shouldn't disrespect your sempai." Sasabe said with his nose up in a snotty fashion.

"No, I wasn't knocked out of the comp simply because I hadn't entered it since I WAS late. And even if I did get to enter, I could have probably beaten all of today's competitors." Ryoma said with an I-don't-care type of voice.

"Oi, you little punk! Sasabe here studied in a prestigious tennis school, you're probably just a rookie." One of Sasabe's tag-a-longs said.

"Oh really? Then care for a little tennis lesson?" Ryoma asked fairly amused but didn't show it just a very smug face.

"Then let's take this to the courts then. I won't be going easy on you just 'cause you're a kid." Sasabe said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Ryoma just smirked.

While they played, Sakuno and her grandmother talked about him. At first Sakuno was terrified that Ryoma-kun was going to lose and many other things. Then she was informed of a little fact from her grandmother.

"I didn't really expect him to be here. I heard that he was going to continue his studies here in Japan but I didn't expect him to come here to this small time competition." Sumire said with an amused voice.

"You know him, Obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Hai, Echizen Ryoma or what they call him back at America, the Prince of Tennis. He has won four consecutive Youth Tournaments back in America thus earning the title "Prince of Tennis"." Sumire said. And Ryoma was serving and Sakuno saw just why he was given his title. The serve that Ryoma hit had an irregular bounce, aiming straight to the face of Sasabe, which connected.

"Twist Serve, ka? He truly is amazing." Sumire muttered to herself. Sakuno was in awe. When Ryoma's service was over, Sasabe was still confident he could win. But then, Ryoma just smirked. "I think I've just finished with my warm up. Shall we get serious?" Ryoma said, shifting his racket from his right hand to his left hand. This startled the bullies. "He's a lefty?!" Sasabe squeaked.

Let's just say that the rest of the set was total annihilation of Sasabe. "Game Set and Match. Won by Echizen Six Games to Love!"

Ryoma started to head out of the court but before he did he turned his head to Sasabe and said "Mada mada dane." Ryoma had to bite back his laughter at Sasabe's stunned and angry face.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun. Congratulations." Sakuno said blushing.

"Domo." Ryoma muttered out and pulled his cap down further. He really wasn't used to praise and it also shone through his fake persona.

"Ryoma, I'm Ryuzaki Sumire. You've probably heard of me from your dad and your mom as well. How is Sakura by the way? How has she and the baby fairing?" Sumire asked. Ryoma looked fairly horrified that she blurted out something that wasn't supposed to be known. Specially a potential or probably already fangirl that is her granddaughter.

"Oh, don't worry about Sakuno to be a fangirl; I'm sure you'll be great friends." Sumire said.

"Eh? Obaa-chan what do you mean?" Sakuno asked.

"Well, I already called on over to Sakura-chan and she had invited both of us to go to their mansion tonight and have dinner with their family. I think you and Ryoma will just hit it off once Ryoma sheds his personae." Sumire said while chuckling at Ryoma's disgruntled look. Really now, Sakura really should stop trying to embarrass her children like this. Normally they were pretty hard to embarrass according to Nanjiroh but when using their intelligence against them was the only time it was possible.

"Alright, alright… Enough with the making fun of a busted plan already…" Ryoma just ruffled his already messy hair that he took of his hat off of though he had a hint of a smile that was playing on his face.

"Eh?" was all that Sakuno could say.

**Time Skip**

On the table there sat Echizen Nanjiroh at the head of the table with Echizen-Atobe Sakura to his right and Echizen Ryoga to his left. Sumire and Sakuno sat next to Sakura respectively facing Echizen-Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma respectively as well.

"It's quite nice of you to invite me and my granddaughter to dinner tonight, Sakura-chan." Sumire said pleasantly.

"It's no problem, Sumire-sensei. I feel lighter in the chest knowing that at least somebody ELSE aside from ourselves and our workers know this little act." Sakura said pleasantly as well rubbing the swell of her stomach.

Sumire was surprisingly right about Sakuno and Ryoma hitting it off. All probabilities that Sakuno would ever develop a crush or become his fangirl were immediately shot down. They found each others company pleasant but only as friends it seems.

"To think I was starting to harbor a crush on you." Sakuno said with a little more confidence than that of people usually hear of her.

"Yeah well, I tend to shrink back from fangirls and those who have crushes on me." Ryoma said playfully but had a serious tone to it.

"It's better this way, I think. Ryoma has this tendency to forget a person's name, face and anything associating to them when they start idol worshipping him or having a crush on him. If their persistent enough, he'll remember their names along with their face but if not, well let's just say that you're a complete stranger to him even if he'd talked to you for a while already." Keigo said, while playing a handheld game, a PSP to be exact.

"Hahaha… To think Ice Emperor Atobe Keigo would have such a side to him, me thinks that, many of our country's best tennis players could die of shock at this kind of revelation if not preceded with care." Sumire said jokingly. Keigo just stopped his game and looked up in contemplation. "Yeah, your probably right. I think that my teammates will suffer the brunt of it though. Though not Kabaji, he knows everything bout me seeing as he's my best friend and all."

"Though, it's quite true that my persona hasn't failed me yet. To think of it, another person knowing it outside of ourselves and those already in is a lot safer. Kabaji reminds me everytime I almost slip in his own subtle way. With Sakuno-chan being close to Ryo-chan, it might work like how it works like me and Kabaji." Keigo said thoughtfully, putting down the PSP to contemplate.

"**Sigh.** Kei-chan you forgot that it's easy for Kabaji to act like he does is because he acts like your servant or something similar. We can't do that to Sakuno-chan." Ryoga said in an exasperated voice.

"She can't watch over me like Kabaji-kun watches you, Kei-nii. She'd have to act close to me, like we've known each other for a long time. But the problem is that we've only met and we don't know enough of each other to act like what you're planning. And I know what you're planning so don't even say it." Ryoma said then cutting off Keigo before he can make a retort.

"Oh fine, ruin the fun. But Sakuno-chan doesn't need to. There's another person we can add to the circle or has already been added." Keigo said in a mischievous voice.

Most of the people on the table raised their eyebrow in askance except for Nanjiroh and Sakura.

"Oh? Pray tell, Keigo-chan." Ryoga said in an inquiring voice.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, you know this person very well as well. In fact, I look forward to our match in the upcoming district tournament." Keigo said in a voice that says "I-know-something-you-don't"

"Who is it Keigo-kun? What school is he?" Sumire asked truly curious.

"One hint, Zero Shiki Dropshot." Keigo said in a serious voice.

"Zero Shiki? Isn't that…" Ryoma said but was cut off by Sumire.

"Tezuka?! What about him? I understand Ryoma catching his attention but what does he have to do with your secrets?" Sumire asked quite surprised.

"Tezuka isn't only a tennis rival, Ryuzaki-sensei. He's a childhood friend to all of us." Keigo said steeping his hands in front of him.

"Sumire-chan, surely you haven't forgotten that the Tezuka's have close family ties to my family." Sakura in an off-comment.

"But how could Kuni-kun be able to help me?" Ryoma asked, truly curious. He never did ask where Genichirou and Kunimitsu went to school to.

"Ryoma-chan, Tezuka goes to Seishun Gakuen and is the Captain of the Tennis Club in Seigaku." Sumire answered, realizing the connection that she wasn't able to make out earlier.

"Hontou nii?! Tou-san! You knew didn't you! Why didn't anyone tell me he goes to Seigaku?!" Ryoma asked excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Kuni-kun again. True, he had conversed with him a lot and it always slipped him to ask where he gone to school to but they haven't seen each other personally for 6 years now. Only pictures occasionally sent in between the two of them connected them still.

"You never asked." Nanjiroh said in a teasing voice.

"May I be excused now? I'm going to talk to him! There's only 2 weeks left before the start of semester and I'm sure he's still awake." Ryoma excused himself running top speed to his room to talk to Kunimitsu, not minding the guests or his family anymore.

Sakuno and Sumire both wore surprised expressions that the Echizen-Atobe's laughed at.

"Those two are very close, Sumire-chan. In fact they're VERY, VERY close that our only hope for an Echizen-Atobe heir lays either on Ryoga, which we're losing a battle of, and from Rinko-chan." Sakura said in a joking manner but had a serious undertone to it.

"Oh." Left the guests mouths as they easily understood the innuendo.

"Kaa-chan?! Wha-what do you mean?" Keigo was blushing up a storm. They couldn't possibly know his secret, right? RIGHT!

"Now, now, Kei-chan. Just because you can hide it so well doesn't mean we don't know." Nanjiroh said in a teasing tone his eyes dancing of mirth.

"But do know that we definitely approve of Gen-kun to be your life partner." Sakura said in a way that only she could ever pull of and not creep out anyone.

At this, Keigo left the dining room taking his things in a hurry muttering if he could be excused. Everyone in the room was laughing in their own way.

"But Oyaji, Kaa-chan, what did you mean by me? I've only ever been going out with girls." Ryoga said in an inquiring voice.

"I really doubt it, Ryoga-chan. Remember those two take especially after you." Nanjiroh teased lightly.

"We'll just see Oyaji. We'll just see. If I'm to be excused now, I've still got some things to sort out." Ryoga said standing up and leaving the dining room with a noticeable blush staining his cheeks. Sure he kinda thinks SOME guys were hot… Oh well… If you can't beat them, join them as they say.

While in the room, Sakuno had taken on a dreamier expression. The other occupants of the room could practically see the hearts in her eye.

"Tch. Yaoi fan. Mada mada daze." Nanjiroh said realizing why she was blushing.

"We'd better leave Sakura-chan, Nanjiroh. It's late and I've got a long way before we arrive back home. Goodnight." Sumire said as she stood up and pulled her dazed granddaughter with her.

Nanjiroh and Sakura just smiled to each other. It's good to know their children could trust those outside their circle. Nanjiroh just stood up and led Sakura back to their bedroom before it gets TOO late.


	3. Twist and Serve

Troublemaker

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Note: I'm really sorry for the late update… Never knew working 4 different stories could be so… frustrating… Now that I've done one of them I'm just focusing on 2 others aside from this. Forgetting others that I still only have on my notebook.**

**

* * *

**

The school year finally started for Ryoma as he walked towards Seishun Gakuen for his first day at school. He had talked with Kunimitsu about his family's plan in hiding his identity until they deemed it right. He was more than willing to help his childhood friend that he'd grown VERY fond of. It certainly did help that Kunimitsu also used a mask with his peers, much like Ryoma and his family, it was better to keep personal life and social life apart specially of someone of their high status. Few knew about it not even their resident geniuses Inui and Fuji knew that Tezuka hid more than he should. Oishi knew SOME things as they were best friends of sorts but not the entirety of it.

Ryoma, Ryoga and Nanjiroh quickly settled into their pretend lives and seemed to go on like it was the most natural thing in the world. They decided that everything that they do together as an actual family must be put in much more intense secrecy than the one they've been used to. The only contact the outside world knew of the two families was that Ryoga worked as the Atobe Inc.'s current but temporary CEO's right hand man.

Ryoma got to school early and met an obnoxious boy named Horio that boasted about his 2 years of experience in tennis when he saw Ryoma's Tennis bag. Ryoma instead deemed it time to go to sleep. The day passed with little to no incidence except when the English teacher got fed up of his sleeping and smugly made him read a few paragraphs in their textbook. The teacher was properly embarrassed hearing his English even better than hers. After classes, Ryoma and Horio went down to sign up for the tennis club. They are greeted by two other 1st year students, Katou Kachirou and Mizuno Tetsuo, who inform them that practice has been cancelled due to the fact the 2nd and 3rd year players have gone on a trip.

Along the way, Ryoma bumped into Momo and they exchanged cold glances. "You should look where you're going, you know? Look where you're going." Momo said to Ryoma while eyeing the tennis bag on Ryoma. Ryoma knew that the Regulars were out that day and Momo, a Regular would be staying because of an injury.

Ryoma and the 3 freshmen went on their way to the tennis court to at least play a while and were greeted by three other upperclassmen.

"The Regulars are out today and will be returning tomorrow, so why don't you play a game with us? Think of it as an initiation test. If you hit this can you can get 10,000 yen, you get 10 tries." Arai, a 2nd year student, said smiling charmingly to the freshmen. He sneakily sneaked a sly glance with his accomplices.

The 3 freshmen got excited and got out their rackets and started play. None of them got it to fall down; Horio hit it but went back to its place.

"Darn, none of us got it. Thank you sempai, we'll be leaving now." Katou said politely.

The two other sophomores stood in their way as they started to exit. "Running away? You still have to pay, you know, playing this wasn't free." Arai reached down and showed the extra set of rules behind the can saying, '500 yen for every shot'

"That's cheating! We didn't know about that!" Horio shouted, the 3 freshmen backing up, scared since they didn't have the money.

"Hey! Why don't you try it out? Wouldn't even try your luck kid?" Arai said laughingly.

"The can won't fall over no matter how many times they tried." As Ryoma said this he swung his racket hitting the ball exactly on the can, tipping it over and revealing the rocks the sophomores put in the can.

"A-ah! Sempai-tachi were cheating!" Horio shouted.

"Oi, sempai-tachi, would you give me 1 million yen if I hit the can 100 times?" Ryoma asked cockily and continued to hit the ball to the can getting it each and everytime. Arai and the others started to scold him, and then a dark shadow loomed over them and hit the can completely crushing it.

"Don… Oi, Arai, don't you know it's bad when you play against more inexperienced kohais especially when cheating, very bad." The boy that had crushed the can said.

"Momo…" Arai whispered and started running with the two others, hightailing as well when Momo told them to scram as well.

On another part of the school Sakuno walked with her friend, Tomoka talking.

"Why did you take up Tennis all of a sudden?" Tomoka asked Sakuno, she didn't had the time to answer as an older woman appeared and caught their attention.

"Excuse me girls, can you point me to where the tennis courts are?" asked Shiba, a reporter for a monthly tennis magazine.

"It's that way." Sakuno pointed and Shiba went on her way.

"Sakuno-chan that way is the boy's restroom." Tomoka said and had a sweatdrop on her.

"Eh?" Sakuno gasped out, her eyes bugging out. Then a man went up to the two of them and told them to accompany him to the Tennis Courts introducing himself as Inoue from Monthly Tennis Pro.

As they arrive, Sakuno immediately Ryoma and mutters, "Ryoma-kun."

"Eh? Eh? You know him Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka grilled as she looks at Ryoma with interest in her eyes.

"Hai, he's Echizen Ryoma." Sakuno says, Inoue felt a sense of familiarity rise in him when he heard "Echizen".

"The name's Momoshiro Takeshi, sophomore and Regular. I've heard about you and I'd like to play with you." Momo said challengingly.

"_Momoshiro Takeshi, their 2__nd__ strongest power player. He's adamant of people calling him just Momo. He's a good player but he needs more experience with more powerful power players." Keigo told Ryoma to prepare Ryoma of what he should be expecting in the Seigaku Tennis Team._

"Sorry you aren't my type." Ryoma said casually smirking as he saw everyone in the vicinity sputter and choke on their own spit, including Sakuno though she had a small smile and unnoticeable blush on her. Ryoma locked eyes with her and gave a subtle smirk to which he was replied with a wink.

"Not like that, you little brat! I meant, play a game of tennis with me." Momo said with a slightly squeaky tone.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" Ryoma said smugly.

"I'll referee the match then! One set match, Echizen Ryoma vs. Momoshiro Takeshi."

"I'll let you serve." Momo said, wanting to witness the Twist Serve he and the rest of the Regulars were told of.

"Hai." Ryoma served a simple slice serve, slightly surprising Momo. He returned it easily and rallied around until Ryoma got the first point.

"Cut it out kid, use the Twist Serve." Momo said seriously.

Ryoma just smirked, his eyes hidden by his hat.

"Sempai… Can you just be a little bit more serious? I mean, we're still minors and we're both still at school, I don't have one on me and my Aniki and Oyaji never let me touch the stuff, so no, I can't Twist and Serve." Once more cue the slightly sadistic but smug smirk. Inoue, Momo and Shiba sputtered at the barb, knowing fully what the boy meant. (1)

"Damn it! You annoying little brat! Firstly, I did not mean that and secondly, I AM serious. You're the one that's not being serious!" Momo at first had this pinched expression then later shouted out.

"All right, though I'm really wondering… Who told you about my special serve?" Ryoma said as he let loose a true Twist Serve. Momo barely got out of the way of the odd bounce of the ball. Everyone at the sidelines' eyes grew wide with awe.

"He's only a middle-schooler and yet he managed one of the hardest serves there are." Inoue muttered as Shiba next to him held the camera loosely on her hands.

Ryoma let loose a barrage of Twist Serves until Momoshiro finally adjusted to the timing and returned one. (2) At the last moment, Ryoma switched hands, catching Momo by surprise.

"A~ah, I don't wanna play anymore." Momo just crossed his hands behind his back, trapping his racket there.

"You should, stop that is. We wouldn't want that injured leg to get worse now do we?" Ryoma muttered as he pulled his hat further down his mouth in a grim line.

Momo wore a surprised face. "You noticed then?" Momo asked.

"Nothing is more obvious than an injury." Ryoma murmured and turned away to leave. He subtly locked eyes with Sakuno, his eyes flashing a silent message. He then smirked a cocky, smug smirk and said, "Mada mada dane, Momoshiro-spemai."

The coolness of it was interrupted by a shrill scream shouting, "Kya! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun."

"Introduce me, introduce me."

"A-ano Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma just stared at Sakuno, his mirth hidden by almost emotionless eyes. "Who are you?" Ryoma stated to Sakuno.

Sakuno's head fell and became teary though for a split second it was full of mirth and amusement.

He just left, leaving a gaping audience. Sakuno and Tomoka left the school to go home by then separating immediately 2 blocks away from the school.

"_Fly dokomademo hateshinai sora ni kakugo wo azuketa nara  
Kakedashite yuku dake sa donna toki mo  
Yes kyoukasho ni kakareteru you na yakusoku nara gomen sa  
Sorezore no FRAME mitsuketara  
Munasawagi kakitateru you na mirai e habatakou" _(3)

The tune rang from Sakuno's cellphone. Checking the caller ID, she smiled, a surprisingly wicked smile.

"Ryo-Ryoma-k-kun…" Sakuno said stuttering.

"Eh? I think I have the wrong number. I wasn't calling the acting Sakuno, I was calling my new girl friend Sakuno-chan. Do you by chance know where she is?" Ryoma said in a serious but slightly sarcastic voice. (4)

"Oh! Ryo-chan! Sorry… I didn't know we were done playing pretend!" Sakuno said cheerily, giggling.

On the other end of the phone, Ryoma was chuckling under his breath as he was still walking home.

"Did you enjoy the show, Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma asked.

"Extremely, Ryoma-chan, extremely."

"Then I hope you will continue enjoying my _torture_ _and mind games_ on Seigaku and the other Tennis teams soon. I've heard from Kuni-kun that we have a resident sadistic tensai, I say, let's the games begin." Ryoma said smiling a big grin showing off perfect white teeth as he reached his house. Out on front his father waited for his son to come home and was a greeted with a grin full of mischief and eyes swimming with mischievousness and promise of pain.

* * *

(1)I tried to find something to make fun off in the Twist Serve and thankfully I did. Read the article here. At www(dot)tasteto(dot)com and search the site for Sunday Sips Twist and Serve by Sheryl Kirby.

(2)I am going by the anime but I am not watching the anime as I do this. I'm just reading accurate Episode Summaries that I've found on the net.

(3)An ending song in Prince of Tennis. I chose randomly, I didn't particularly liked any songs of the anime except for Wonderful Days and their "spoof", I really don't know how to call it but the WHOLE cast of POT are like Rock Stars. Seigaku is a Rock band apparently and their two songs for the whole 11:00 minute clip rocks! Happy Birthday and Rock69, not really sure on the title but the songs are totally awesome 'cause it's actually them singing it! Truly!

(4)Not Girlfriend as in romantically as girl friend like... she's a girl and she's a friend... Sigh...


	4. Master

Troublemaker

Chapter 4

Warning: There are many characters that are DEFINITELY OOC. So please don't complain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. 'Cause I don't know anything about tennis except of what I knew from here in POT and some news and real life information that they used in the anime.

* * *

The 2nd day pretty much occurred like the 1st one. Except this time they managed to sign up for the Tennis team.

In the Club Room, the Regulars were getting ready for practice while the non-Regular members were already warming up and practicing basic strokes.

"That Echizen that the old lady told about is here." Momo said to the other Regulars.

"Oh? You've had an altercation with him already?" A tall boy that wore eyeglasses that glinted constantly and hid his eyes asked Momo.

"Aa, Inui-sempai… Though I'm kinda wary of him." Momo said reluctantly.

"Any reason why Momo-chan?" A boy with short beautiful golden brown hair, permanently closed eyes and perpetual smile asked his junior.

"He's well somewhat similar to you Fuji-sempai."

"Nya? Similar to Fuji?" asked an energetic red head that had a Band-Aid on his cheek.

"Hai, Kikumaru-sempai. He kept making everyone yesterday sputter with how he twists my words from something sexual to making it sound I wanted to get wasted." Momo said, blushing in embarrassment that a kid younger than him managed to tricked him so much, HIM the resident trickster of Seigaku!

"We'll just see at practice. We've been in here long enough, we have to start practice." A boy with a strange haircut said to the team.

"Hai, Fukubuchou."

"Ikou!" the vice captain shouted as he opened the door to start practice.

Meanwhile somewhere in the school while the other Regulars talked, Tezuka was with Sumire talking.

"Tezuka, I do hope you'll be helping with Ryo-chan's cover up. We don't want things to fall apart so early on. Sakura-chan and Nanji-chan insisted that they stay anonymous and that no connection would be made between them as much as possible." Sumire said seriously to Tezuka.

"Of course, Coach Ryuuzaki. I do want to help Ryo as much as possible, we've been friends for far too long not to try to help each other. I know the feeling, trying to hide like this. I don't need to do it, there's not much of a secret with my family with the exception we're old money and all. But for Ryo-chan and his family, their safety is our number one concern right now. Given the rumours..." (1)

"Alright, Tezuka-kun but there's been some hear-says I've been hearing about your families." Sumire cut off Tezuka and said in an off-handedly way and slyly looking at Tezuka. Tezuka in turn turned bright red and looked away.

"What will you two do for heirs? You're both boys, if your parents decide to go through this…" Sumire trailed off.

"I still have a cousin who can continue the line. He is already engaged to be married in a few more months. Our engagement if it's ever to happen is purely political and I'll be marrying into their family instead of the other way around." Tezuka reverted to his emotionless mask.

Sumire's eyes glared at Tezuka, making him step back from the intensity of the glare of his coach.

"I DO hope that that is not the only reason that you wish to marry him. He is like a precious grandson to me."

"Kantoku… I… I don't know yet… I like him but I still don't know up until what extent."

"Think about your decision carefully Tezuka-kun. If you hurt him, you'll not only answer to his whole family but to me and the Sanada Family as well. Rinko-chan might be the new baby but he will always be our little cherub."

"I fully understand Kantoku." Tezuka said, slightly taken aback from the protectiveness of the small teenager. He doubts he would react differently if someone else wants a romantic relationship with the young tennis player.

"On another note Tezuka-kun, are you putting him in the tournament, you know he's good enough to make the team even if he's holding back."

Tezuka went quiet and just looked out the window overlooking the Tennis Courts.

In another part of school, Tomoka and Sakuno were talking while walking around.

"So how did you meet Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, I was on the metro when these three guys were swinging tennis rackets…" Sakuno told her the story and left out the parts that will expose Ryoma for who he was. She will help Ryoma as much as she can and help him keep up the mask they built for him.

Back at the tennis courts, Horio was telling Ryoma that Momo was probably only using half of his strength because of his injured leg that's why Ryoma even scored. Then a 2nd year student went up to Ryoma asking who the "freshmen" was. Ryoma feeling a little bit vengeful because of the continuing blabbering of the fool, he pointed to Horio.

Horio and the 2 other 1st years backed away scared and Horio's audience that he accumulated when he boasted about his 2 years of Tennis experience, dispersed. As the 2nd year scolded Horio of being arrogant and boastful, Arai came next to him and told him that he got the wrong guy, point to Ryoma that he was the infamous freshmen. The sophomore got even more ticked at Ryoma.

In the locker room, Ryoma and the 3 other freshmen got ready for morning classes and as they were leaving Horio stepped on an old tennis racket. The 3 freshmen bumped into Arai and his gang as they were leaving, they apologized fervently but Ryoma just squeezed himself out of the clubhouse not exactly paying any respect to his upperclassmen. The 3 freshmen left as well when they noticed the pissed off expression of Arai and his gang.

"That damn freshman might get to be a Regular. He's too damn good."

"Yeah, not a lot of people can stand up against Momo even with an injury like his."

Arai then noticed the old racket that Horio put away.

"Come on, we need to leave, we're already cutting it close." Arai said.

In a classroom that overlooks the Tennis Courts, Tezuka, Oishi and Ryuuzaki were talking about the ranking matches.

"What about that Echizen Ryoma. If the coach says he's good, he must be. We should be giving him a chance with us." Oishi said observing any reaction if at all came out of Tezuka.

"We must follow the rules, and it states that a freshman is only allowed into the Ranking Tournament in the Summer Break."

Oishi just smiled to himself, knowing Tezuka was considering it. Ryuuzaki also peered at Tezuka with the same expression of slight amusement but what Oishi didn't know was what she was actually thinking was not what he thought it was. She was thinking on the lines of, 'You of all people know much about his skills, Tezuka. But don't be biased just because of your little crush on him.'

In the afternoon practice, the freshmen were doing sit ups when Arai came at Ryoma once more.

"Hah, little freshmen like you aren't allowed to be Regulars. You'd have to wait in the summer or on your second year to be allowed." Arai said confidently. The 3 freshmen looked to Ryoma to how he would react to that.

"Of course I wouldn't be allowed to be a Regular, I'm still a minor. As far as I know Night Clubs shouldn't also be allowing you too. Excessive alcohol drinking, smoking and not using condoms are bad for one's health, specially minors like us." Ryoma said with a mischievous smirk adorning his face. Arai blushed heavily and looked furious enough that he would have probably hit Ryoma if Momo hadn't come.

"Oi, oi, Arai, bullying is bad you know, it's bad." Momo said as he put his arms around Arai. After his entrance the other Regulars came in as well, each of them either the Regular's Jacket or Uniform.

"For today, everyone can play a little, freshmen to court D, sophomores and juniors to Courts B and C. Regulars o Court A, we're doing smash practice.

"That must be Tezuka Buchou!" Horio told the other freshmen around him. The sophomores and juniors didn't hear them. But then Tezuka entered the Courts and everybody greeted him with a bow and the freshmen looked at Horio with shrewd eyes. Horio just shrank from them.

As the club members gone into their respective courts, the Regulars started practicing.

Oishi lobbed the balls and the Regulars that are within reach of the balls smash the balls back to the basket of Tennis Balls. When Oishi lobbed the ball a little too high when he got distracted it went to the freshmen's side. Ryoma who, on instinct, known a ball was flying at them quickly smashed the ball into the basket with just as much force or even more so than the Regulars.

The Regulars stared and saw for themselves even if it only was just a tiny bit of a demonstration that this "Echizen" were as good as any of them. Meanwhile, Tezuka though didn't react outside was cheering in the inside.

'_Ryo-chan, show them, show them why you'll be worthy of being put into the Rankings Tournament.' _ Tezuka thought

"That's it you little chibi. You think your so high and mighty as to play with the big leagues. Well your not, you're just a puny little kid that won't even be considered into the Ranking Tournament. You need to learn your lesson, you damned brat!" Arai almost shouted, though he was still heard across the whole Tennis Courts. Everyone quieted down and looked at the two wondering how the freshmen would react.

"Mada mada dane, sempai. If I'm just a little chibi, you're committing child abuse and yes I'm good enough to play in the big leagues but apparently you're still not. Not after seeing you almost pee in your pants whenever Momo-sempai comes around to stop you from berating us. And if you would, I would _love_ to learn whatever _lesson_ you'd give me… _ Master_…" Ryoma said the last part in a bedroom voice that was to die for. Arai just blushed heavily, he had forgotten that the brat could turn the tables against anyone when talking to him.

Fuji chortled at the veiled meaning behind the boy's words; he was silently snickering to the side as he replayed the conversation in his head.

'_He is very entertaining. I can't wait to hear more from him' _Fuji thought.

While the almost everyone in the Tennis Courts blushed as heavily as Arai, like the Ryoma's speech was directed to them. The exceptions being as said, Fuji then there was Tezuka and Inui.

Inui was furiously writing down on his notebook and Tezuka still had a neutral face on him. Though inside, he was chuckling at his little Ryo-chan's antics. _'God Bless you Ryo-chan, please never change.'_

"Arai, Echizen! 20 laps around the Courts now!" Tezuka bellowed his infamous punishment.

Ryoma went ahead and started running with Arai following a minute later. As they ran, Arai had an idea to get back at Ryoma.

'_The brat is way too confident and way too good. The captain may be tempted enough to bend the rules and give him a spot in the Ranking Tournament.'_ Arai thought. Though, as they passed Ryoma's tennis bag he gets an idea.

'_There's my proof of how cocky the damned brat is. Bringing a tennis bag with 3 rackets, I hate him. Now this gives me an idea.' _ Arai planned as he ran and signaled to his cohorts to take the bad and hide it.

When they got back, the freshmen were in swing practice and his Tennis bag and his rackets were all gone.

He looked around the spot he left his things and the 3 freshmen immediately noticed him looking for something.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun what are you looking for?" Katou asked.

"My tennis bag is missing."

"Eh? But we left our things here right?" Mizuno said.

"Oi, Echizen, play a match against me." Arai said breaking into their conversation.

"Demo, sempai, he doesn't have a racket." Horio said loudly.

"Then he can use this then." One of Arai's lackeys tossed them the old racket that Horio had stumbled upon earlier.

"A-ah! That old racket!" Horio exclaimed.

"Of course, you'll play will Arai won't you? Wouldn't want your tennis bag to be permanently lost now?" The other lackey said.

"Fine." Ryoma answered before the 3 freshmen could say anything.

"Alright one set match, Arai vs. Echizen. Arai to serve." One of the lackeys refereed the match.

The match was one sided that much could be said, because of the looseness of the racket Ryoma couldn't hit it properly. By then the match attracted quite a crowd including the Regulars.

"Mou, that Arai cheated! He hid Ochibi-chan's rackets."

"There's a 80% chance that Echizen would lose."

"Mou, sempai-tachi just watch, he'll find a way to turn it around, just watch." Momo muttered.

When finally Ryoma did something unexpected, he twisted his body and returned Arai's serve.

"30 to 15." The referee counted out with slight astonishment.

The two played a little bit more and it was noticeable that Arai was losing.

"Sempai, thank you for the warm up. I think I'll start being serious now." Ryoma said cockily, pulling his hat further down smirking a little. Ryoma knew fully well that he would win but knew by heart somebody want to hide his abilities first before anything else.

Tezuka and Oishi were watching from one of the classrooms. And Tezuka told Oishi before Ryoma got serious and actually showed off before the Ranking Tournament to "30 laps for everyone, including the Regulars for breaking the rules." Oishi just chuckled and went down to give out said punishment.

Ryuuzaki who was with them inside the classroom just looked down at the Tournament line-up and saw Ryoma's name there.

As the Club members done their laps around the court, Ryoma chanced to look up to Tezuka's window and shared a private smile that was not caught by anyone but just the two boys.

* * *

(1) What's a story without a little suspense and mystery? Here's a clue though... It's almost typical of rich kids and rich families if you watch the television enough...

Ryoga gets paired with Fuji... Does that sound good? It's like a demented Thrill Pair... Ryoma and Ryoga looks alike enough... wonder what it should be called? They're both VERY good at Tennis, both are protective but sadistic older brothers though Ryoga is a lot mellower... Hmm... What do you guys think? I can't imagine Fuji with anyone else other than Taka, Ryoma or the OT5 and since the OT5 here is incest, so no, even if I like OT5 VERY much...


	5. WTF! An Authors Note!

**Important Authors Note!**

I can't help but feel frustrated that there are a LOT of people who are 'suggesting' Thrill Pair or OT3 or even OT5! Did I ever imply that I was doing any of those? Especially in my last chapter! Ok frustrated was an understatement... I was PISSED OFF! I DID NOT IMPLY I WAS DOING ANY OF THOSE! I IMPLIED THAT I LIKED 0T5! So please read over my arguements... Dmn selective readers... I'm not going to name names but when you look at my reviews you'll see.

I _SO_ wanted to call all those people St&p$d but hell I can't... I don't know you people. You people only read my stories. SO please at least read CAREFULLY... and DON'T selectively read. And I put SPECIAL emphasis on the A/N of Chap. 4 I don't want a repeat... plz i beg of you... My brain melted when I saw those... careless reviews... I like reviews as much as the next author but PLEASE if you read, PLEASE read carefully!

Chap. 2

Though, it's quite true that my persona hasn't failed me yet. To think of it, another person knowing it outside of ourselves and those already in is a lot safer. Kabaji reminds me everytime I almost slip in his own subtle way. With Sakuno-chan being close to Ryo-chan, it might work like how it works like me and Kabaji." Keigo said thoughtfully, putting down the PSP to contemplate.

"**Sigh.** Kei-chan you forgot that it's easy for Kabaji to act like he does is because he acts like your servant or something similar. We can't do that to Sakuno-chan." Ryoga said in an exasperated voice.

"She can't watch over me like Kabaji-kun watches you, Kei-nii. She'd have to act close to me, like we've known each other for a long time. But the problem is that we've only met and we don't know enough of each other to act like what you're planning. And I know what you're planning so don't even say it." Ryoma said then cutting off Keigo before he can make a retort.

"Oh fine, ruin the fun. But Sakuno-chan doesn't need to. There's another person we can add to the circle or has already been added." Keigo said in a mischievous voice.

Most of the people on the table raised their eyebrow in askance except for Nanjiroh and Sakura.

"Oh? Pray tell, Keigo-chan." Ryoga said in an inquiring voice.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, you know this person very well as well. In fact, I look forward to our match in the upcoming district tournament." Keigo said in a voice that says "I-know-something-you-don't"

"Who is it Keigo-kun? What school is he?" Sumire asked truly curious.

"One hint, Zero Shiki Dropshot." Keigo said in a serious voice.

"Zero Shiki? Isn't that…" Ryoma said but was cut off by Sumire.

"Tezuka? What about him? I understand Ryoma catching his attention but what does he have to do with your secrets?" Sumire asked quite surprised.

"Tezuka isn't only a tennis rival, Ryuzaki-sensei. He's a childhood friend to all of us." Keigo said steeping his hands in front of him.

"Sumire-chan, surely you haven't forgotten that the Tezuka's have close family ties to my family." Sakura in an off-comment.

"But how could Kuni-kun be able to help me?" Ryoma asked, truly curious. He never did ask where Genichirou and Kunimitsu went to school to.

"Ryoma-chan, Tezuka goes to Seishun Gakuen and is the Captain of the Tennis Club in Seigaku." Sumire answered, realizing the connection that she wasn't able to make out earlier.

"Hontou nii? Tou-san! You knew didn't you! Why didn't anyone tell me he goes to Seigaku?" Ryoma asked excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Kuni-kun again. True, he had conversed with him a lot and it always slipped him to ask where he gone to school to but they haven't seen each other personally for 6 years now. Only pictures occasionally sent in between the two of them connected them still.

"You never asked." Nanjiroh said in a teasing voice.

"May I be excused now? I'm going to talk to him! There's only 2 weeks left before the start of semester and I'm sure he's still awake." Ryoma excused himself running top speed to his room to talk to Kunimitsu, not minding the guests or his family anymore.

Sakuno and Sumire both wore surprised expressions that the Echizen-Atobe's laughed at.

"Those two are very close, Sumire-chan. In fact they're VERY, VERY close that our only hope for an Echizen-Atobe heir lays either on Ryoga, which we're losing a battle of, and from Rinko-chan." Sakura said in a joking manner but had a serious undertone to it.

Chap. 4

Meanwhile somewhere in the school while the other Regulars talked, Tezuka was with Sumire talking.

"Tezuka, I do hope you'll be helping with Ryo-chan's cover up. We don't want things to fall apart so early on. Sakura-chan and Nanji-chan insisted that they stay anonymous and that no connection would be made between them as much as possible." Sumire said seriously to Tezuka.

"Of course, Coach Ryuuzaki. I do want to help Ryo as much as possible, we've been friends for far too long not to try to help each other. I know the feeling, trying to hide like this. I don't need to, there's not much of a secret with my family with the exception we're old money and all."

"Alright, Tezuka-kun but there's been some hear-says I've been hearing about your families." Sumire said off-handedly slyly looking at Tezuka. Tezuka in turn turned bright red and looked away.

"What will you two do for heirs? You're both boys, if your parents decide to go through this…" Sumire trailed off.

"I still have a cousin who can continue the line. He is already engaged to be married in a few more months. Our engagement if it's ever to happen is purely political and I'll be marrying into their family instead of the other way around." Tezuka reverted to his emotionless mask.

Sumire's eyes glared at Tezuka, making him step back from the intensity of the glare of his coach.

"I DO hope that that is not the only reason that you wish to marry him. He is like a precious grandson to me."

"Kantoku… I… I don't know yet… I like him but I still don't know up until what extent."

"Think about your decision carefully Tezuka-kun. If you hurt him, you'll not only answer to his whole family but to me and the Sanada Family as well. Rinko-chan might be the new baby but he will always be our little cherub."

"I fully understand Kantoku." Tezuka said, slightly taken aback from the protectiveness of the small teenager. He doubts he wouldn't react differently if someone else wants a romantic relationship with the young tennis player.

"On another note Tezuka-kun, are you putting him in the tournament, you know he's good enough to make the team even if he's holding back."

Tezuka went quiet and just looked out the window where he saw everyone playing around.

As the Club members done their laps around the court, Ryoma chanced to look up to Tezuka's window and shared a private smile that was not caught by anyone but just the two boys.

**Ryoga** gets paired with Fuji... Does that sound good? **It's like a demented Thrill Pair**... Ryoma and Ryoga looks alike enough... wonder what it should be called? They're both VERY good at Tennis, both are protective but sadistic older brothers though Ryoga is a lot mellower... Hmm... What do you guys think? I can't imagine Fuji with anyone else other than Taka, Ryoma or **the OT5 and since the OT5 here is incest, so no**, even if I like OT5 VERY much...


	6. Shedding a Light on the Mystery

Troublemaker

Chapter 5

Warning: There are many characters that are DEFINITELY OOC. So please don't complain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. 'Cause I don't know anything about tennis except of what I knew from here in POT and some news and real life information that they used in the anime. I also don't own Naruto, Bleach, Princess Princess D, Slam Dunk, Gravitation, Get Backers and Eyeshield 21

* * *

Ryoma slowly walked "home", however as he neared the steps to the temple he was greeted with the sight of a black Lamborghini Murcielago. It was his brother's. It was distinctive since there were only a few of those in the country. Plus the Crystal Blue Water custom paint job on the driver's side and the Bloody Red Fire on the passenger side was a dead giveaway. It was a tribute to their title whenever they actually do play Doubles, "Acqua - Fiamma" (1) as their double's name.

As Ryoma reached the car, Ryoga opened the window on his side, "Get in, Sakura-sama told me that we're having dinner at the mansion at 7." It didn't unnerve Ryoma that Ryoga could call their own mother as "Sakura-sama" it just proves that they've been acting for far too long.

As Ryoma got in and settled himself, he noticed Ryoga checking on the internal systems with the built-in computer system specially customized to make full system checks. This car was specially made to Ryoga's specifications that he wanted on the model. The built-in computer actually had a very accurate GPS system and was connected not only to the engines, but to also infrared sensors in front and cameras at the back. The car had a small AI capable of actually steering itself when danger presents itself. Though the technology was still in testing, it hasn't failed Ryoga yet.

His brother's Bugatti Veyron that they kept in storage had the same modifications with the Murcielago and was definitely more advanced. The speed and power of the Veyron immediately attracted Ryoga but he kept that under tight lock and key, their father would kill him if he somehow lost or trashed the VERY expensive car. Usually it was Keigo who had a tendency to show off but Ryoga's cars were his guilty pleasure. Now, Ryoma knew his brother, he might certainly love his cars but he doesn't manually do system checks except when he was nervous and was about to tell someone something important. Ryoma settled himself comfortably in his seat as he waited for his brother to finish.

Ryoga started the engine and left for the mansion taking the highway. There was a loop on this highway long enough for them to talk but short enough that they can get to the mansion just in time. Once Ryoga got himself settled and the car on cruise he started talking.

"You've been friends with Kuni-kun for a long time now, haven't you?" Ryoga started.

"Yes, we've **all** been friends with Mitsu for a long time now, aniki." Ryoma answered.

"Yes indeed… Look, Ryoma…" Ryoga was cut of by Ryoma.

"I know about it, aniki. Can't say that it's a bad idea, if even Kunikazu-ojii-san agrees to it, I can't exactly complain about it without reprimand." Ryoma looked straight ahead, his eyes slightly distant.

"But Ryo-chan, they're not giving you much of a choice; it's not fair for you." Ryoga said as his hands tightened its grip on the steering wheel.

"I don't know about that aniki. It seems fair enough, you know the stipulations. We might inherit the whole Echizen Corporation and Keigo would get the Atobe Inc. but only any children that Rinko or any subsequent siblings we will have would have full rights of to inherit both companies. Dad and mom can't charter new rules until the merging which can only be official if inherited by a chosen grandchild of the couple that initiated the merging. (2) We can't be considered heir to the merged companies since we're dad's kids and Keigo is kaa-san's and Mikage-ojii's kid. Only any kid of Rinko or any of her blood siblings that may follow can be considered true heirs to the whole business empire."

"It's still isn't right. What if, Kuni doesn't like you, or that you'll fall out of love for him? What then?"

"I- I don't know aniki. I really don't know." Ryoma replied as his eyes grew distant and wet gazing out the window but not seeing anything at all. Ryoga just sighed from his seat at the driver's seat.

It was a harsh reality for them. They were heirs to a big company, getting engaged for purely political reasons were common amongst their class. Many marriages like that always resort to having outside lovers once an heir is born. Not even considering what type of marriage his little brother's and their friend's marriage would be. If Kunimitsu doesn't even love Ryoma and Ryoma's love becomes unrequited, it would be a partnership of disastrous end and will only have continuous heartbreak.

Ryoga turned and exited the highway and headed straight home. He thought of his own predicament when it came to their family business. He had the birth certificate and DNA test that proved that he's Nanjiroh's biological son. But that didn't matter to the consultants, old crones who believed in blood purity and old honor. He was an illegitimate no matter what, a bastard. Thankfully, their oyaji pulled some strings with them.

Ryoga's POV

My mind went back to our conversation when I first came back to Japan. (A/N: Chap. 1) I was hinted at that night. I was still an heir to the Echizen Corp. but was only if I stayed married and loyal to either a) an infertile woman or b) another man. It was so that I won't have any heirs myself. It was almost the same with Ryoma and Keigo. Sure we'd inherit the companies but only children from Rinko and her siblings would inherit the whole Echizen-Atobe Empire. So until us three siblings retire and give up our positions to a single heir, officially Echizen Corp. and Atobe Inc. would still be 2 separate super corporations.

The only difference from me and my two younger siblings was that I had freedom who to choose. Keigo and Ryoma don't have much of a choice of who to marry. For them, it was either old coots that could be old enough to be our grandfather or their childhood friends. For Genichirou, it was practically traditional for their family to marry men for 1st borns, being descendants of Samurai's. (A/N: Made that up.)

Talk about sacrificial lambs, still it was too much and they're far too young for that. They had to sacrifice their freedom as soon as 21 while I can wait till I'm 30 if I actually wanted to. Good thing I'm not one for One Night Stands or occasional flings with girls. Hell, I bet dad would have a heart attack if he knew that I hadn't popped my own cherry yet. I kept musing to myself until we arrived home.

Normal POV

Ryoma and Ryoga got to the mansion at exactly 7 pm and were ushered straight to the formal dining room. Outside, security personnel with a ratio of 3 to 1, security personnel and K-9 unit, rounded the mansion's perimeter. No paparazzi were getting anything on this illusive, exclusive and secret family. On their way, they were dressed into more formal clothes. They both wore Male Kimonos that had mythical creatures decorating it. Ryoma had dark emerald green kimono with an intricately hand sewn red and gold phoenix with brightly burning "flames" on the bottom edge of the kimono. Ryoga had a dark ocean blue Kimono with also intricately hand sewn black and gold dragon.

As the two Echizen Corp. heirs entered the rather lascivious formal dinning room, they were greeted to the sight of family and close family friends.

The Tezuka Main household was there, the household is headed by Tezuka Kunikazu and his wife and matriarch of the clan, Tezuka-Atobe Haruka. With them was the secret consort of Kunikazu, Amano Ginji. They were told of Kunikazu's wilder days when he had assumed another name and was a hired retrieval expert. Haruka had always understood her husband and though her love is not fully mirrored back to her, at the very least Kunikazu loved her for giving him his two wonderful sons. Their sons, Kuniharu and Kunifuyu were twins. Kunimitsu-Tachibana Ryuusuiren was Kunimitsu's mother and Kunikazu's wife. Tezuka-Akugatawa Karin is Kunifuyu's wife and Tezuka Sasuke was their son. He was engaged to be married to Uzumaki-Namikaze Narue in 3 months time and was slated to be heir once Kunikazu and Haruka dies, if the engagement and for Kunimitsu and Ryoma pulls through.

The Sanada family was there as well. The reigning clan head, the matriarch, Sanada-Unohana Retsu. She is a war veteran that fought in the frontlines and CMO in WWII. Some say she was insane, not only was she a woman who fought on the frontlines but fought for the enemy, the U.S. instead of her homeland, Japan. Sanada Byakuya and Sanada Isshin are Retsu's sons; both were married and had consorts of heir own. Sanada-Kuchiki Hisana was also descended from practical Royalty and was married to Byakuya.

Abarai Renji, VP of the 5th division of Sereitei Companies was consort to Byakuya, President of the 5th division. He was also there chatting with the others sitting with a heavily pregnant Hisana. Byakuya and Hisana are Genichirou's parents. It seems that they were able to gather up all of Gen's siblings as well. Sanada Seijuro who uses an alias of Shin Seijuro in Oujou Academy is Genichirou's younger brother. Sanada Shuichi who also uses an alias as Shindou Shuichi was there with his lover, Yuki Eiri, is their eldest brother. It seemed that Shuichi also managed to drag his whole band, his adopted son with Yuki-san, Nittle Grasper and his manager and producer. Sanada Rukawa, who goes as Kaede Rukawa in Shohoku High, plays basketball. Sanada Yuujiro, was the atypical black-sheep of the family, he had naturally blonde hair and was naturally girly. They couldn't for the life of their family, know just why he looked like that. (3) Sitting with Hisana was her sister, Kuchiki Rukia. She is best friends with Renji, she had remained single all her life after her fiancée died months before they were supposed to be married. She took care all of the children of the Sanada family including the children of the brother of her brother-in-law.

Isshin is the president of the 4th division of the Sereitei Comanies lost his wife 6 years ago when she saved their son, Ichigo from drowning in the river when it had flooded. Sanada Ichigo had natural orange hair from his mother's side. He and his friends were all there as well, including Ishida Uryuu whose father was Isshin's lover. Ishida Ryuuken is the President of a number of hospitals controlled by the Quincy Foundation. Sanada Hanamichi aka Sakuragi Hanamichi, is Rukawa's teammate in Shohoku and his self proclaimed rival. The two cousins are actually fairly close but since the Sanada family is quite prestigious in its own right they both had to hide. Then there were the twins, Karin and Yuzu, there were probably no other twins so different yet complimentary.

The top brass of the Sereitei Companies were also there, including: 2nd Division President, Soifon. 10th Division President, Hitsugaya Toushiro, legendary child tensai and 5th Division Vice President, Matsumoto Rangiku. Now, here's an interesting trivia about the 10th Division President, he was in Ichigo's year and they just happen to be boyfriends. And if Retsu would permit and Toushiro's family would also permit, they would be engaged to be married in a few months. 11th Division President, Zaraki Kenpachi, his adopted daughter, Yachiru and11th Division Vice President, Madarame Ikkaku attended though they all looked like they rather be somewhere else. 12th Division President, Urahara Kisuke and 13th Division President, Ukitake Jyuushiro was there as well. There were other guests as well, all of them in the know of their secret. They can't help but wonder how their secret stayed a secret for so long if there were this much people that knew about it. Talk about blabber mouths, there was at the very least 150 guests in the ballroom. (4)

The two brothers looked to each other and both made exasperated sighs. Of all the things to do just after they were just starting to settle in Japan, the old councilors and their parents just had to do this. Inviting all of those who were already in the know not by familial association into a full gala was a little too much. Though they felt it in their hearts though that the current celebrations were not only about that, seeing as their parents actually had serious faces on, while they seated up on the main table with Keigo. As they both moved up to meet their parents the guests parted like the red sea. Ryoma and Ryoga kept up their emotionless masks, as taught to them.

As all everything went under way, one of the Echizen Councilors along with an Atobe Councilor, went up to the podium for an announcement, discreetly to the side were Retsu-sama and Kunikazu-sama. Ryoma and Keigo felt their hearts quench at the realization what the gala was all about. Sure they were not exactly fighting against it but it didn't seem to occur to the old coots that maybe they weren't ready yet. Ryoga offered silent support by putting his hands on their shoulders to which was acknowledged with a nod by his two siblings. Ryoga took a peek at Kunimitsu and Genichirou and they were both quite pale. Sasuke was offering silent support to Kunimitsu by holding his upper shoulder and Genichirou was holding onto his eldest brother who sent him comforting smiles.

"Today we are all gathered here for firstly, a celebration of the re-integration of the Echizen-Atobe family into normal society. We will all still keep the secret of this family until the time they think it right but with their re-integration, the secret will one day be no more." There was an unspoken message within the starting speech of the Echizen Councilor. Every single person knew of the message behind the speech. Ryoma, Ryoga and Keigo were all in danger. That much was the reason for all their secrecy. There was a tense atmosphere that settled over all of them. They all personally knew the 3 siblings and they were very much liked.

"But this is not the only reason for celebrating. As you all know, only the grandchildren of Rinko and any subsequent children of Nanjiroh and Sakura are the one's eligible to inherit the merged companies of Echizen Corp. and Atobe Inc. And so we were presented with a new batch of problems. It is stated clearly in the Corporation Constitutions that for the heirs to have full rights to the companies they need to be married, whether that union bears children or not. As the outcome of the current alliance with both still separate companies must be that it would one day merge by means of inheritance, the current heirs cannot have children. We, of high status, have always been picky who to be wedded to but now, things will be revolutionized. It has bee quite dilemma as both Nanjiroh-sama and Sakura-sama wanted their children to have full rights to the companies, eventually leading it for a time. But the dilemma was short lived as we had seen possible stronger alliances to old allies." Retsu and Kunikazu went up stage to stand along the councilors and Nanjiroh and Sakura quickly followed up.

"With the permissions of Kunikazu-sama and Retsu-sama, 1 each of their grandsons would marry 2 of the current separate heirs. One for Ryoma-sama and one for Keigo-sama, as for Ryoga-sama as he is of not legal child but still considered an heir to at most half of the Echizen Companies, have stipulations cast for him as well. First off, Ryoga-sama must still marry but he cannot have children. We shall not impede him in anyway, but he must also stay loyal to the one he shall wed, be it man or woman, so long as he has no child. Now, for the two current main heirs, Ryoma-sama and Keigo-sama, they are stipulated to marry for alliance." At this many of the crowd winced. Blatant just didn't cover the old coot's words. It stung painfully for most of them as they too were married for such. It was a harsh reminder for them, for all they money they possessed, there were more than some things that they can't buy their way through.

"Keigo-sama by virtue will inherit the whole Atobe Inc. and his fiancée will be marrying into the Echizen-Atobe family. This is none other than Lady Sanada-Unohana Retsu's grandson, 2nd eldest of Lord Sanada Byakuya and Lady Sanada-Kuchiki Hisana, Sanada Genichirou. After both boys are 21 their wedding will follow as soon as possible. Ryoma-sama also by virtue will inherit the at least a half of Echizen Corporations and his fiancée will also be marrying into the Echizen-Atobe family. This will be none other than Lord Tezuka Kunikazu's grandson, only child of Lord Tezuka Kuniharu and Lady Kunimitsu-Tachibana Ryuusuiren, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The four children went up on stage, their faces carefully emotionless, going to their family's sides. Kunimitsu and Genichirou carefully bowed low to the Echizen-Atobe family on stage with their clanheads just inclining their heads enough to be respectful. Ryoma and Keigo bowed low enough but not lower than Kunimitsu and Genichirou's with their parents only nodding in acceptance. They all faced the audience. Their faces blank of emotion as everybody clapped in solemnity. There some things that even they, as the world's most powerful and rich can never control. (5)

* * *

(1) "Water-Flame" got the name when I remembered their final attacks on the boat in the movie. Ryoma had 5 fire tornadoes behind him and Ryoga had a wall of water behind him.

(2) It's like this. Ryoma, Ryoga and Keigo will lead their respective family corporations when their old enough. And their siblings from Nanjiroh and Sakura will maybe lead some of the lower divisions as vice-presidents. But only the children of those children will inherit the merged company. Got it? I hope. It's hard to explain.

(3) The guy's from Princess Princess D. The guy with the yellow hair and the most accepting one? And no, that family he had was a just a cover up.

(4) I did say that Tachibana and Akutagawa was related to them by virtue of Tezuka's mother and aunt but! Tachibana Kippei and Ann and Akutagawa Jiroh know nothing of this.

(5) (Made up background stories) Echizen, Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada are first and foremost VERY rich families. 2ndly they are all OLD families, families that dates back to the 1st Emperors of Japan. Their family are not only OLD families but OLD NOBLE Houses. Think Harry Potter and these families are like The Houses of Black, Potter, Longbottom and Malfoy or hell let's go farther and more nearer to how important they are. If the descendants actually survived, they would be more comparatively close to being Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For this sole reason they must marry within their class and not anyone lower. Tachibana and Akutagawa can be compared to Dumbledore and Prince. And Fuji is an old name comparatively to the House of Bones. I'll give more comparisons to their blood statuses once more characters are injected.

A/N: Look I'm tired. College is getting the best of me and I'll probably have to decide soon but I think my 2 other fics are taking the backseat for a while and to those who are reading my new POT, Looking Away... Don't expect that to be updated quickly... I'm tired enough as it is that actually I'm planning on either deleting that or just plain putting it up for adoption. It was just a damn request that I was stupid enough to do... Sorry ranting here... It's nearly midnight and I am TIRED. So please... have mercy on this soul and...

PLEASE REVIEW!

it'd really help me in updating this faster...


	7. Voldemort's Long Lost Son or Mamushi

Troublemaker

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis I also don't own Naruto, Bleach, Princess Princess D, Slam Dunk, Gravitation, Get Backers and Eyeshield 21.

Warning: Yaoi, boy love, shounen-ai, some weirdness, OOC and implied MPREG soon to be blatant.

**Note: I'm really sorry for the late update… **

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL MY READERS! I rushed this just to catch up to 2011! _****_Just so you know I posted this 12 midnight local time!_**

**

* * *

**

After all the pomp and circumstance required of them at the announcement of their engagement, they were all tired, physically and emotionally. There was only so much that they could persevere through. It just seemed that even though they had all the money anyone can ever want or need, they still had rotten luck. Sure, let's just say that Genichirou and Keigo had been dancing around each other; fully knowing what the other felt but this sudden engagement would put a strain on their friendship.

The group of friends was quiet and withdrawn. Ryoma, Ryoga and Keigo stayed with each other and their parents. While Genichirou and Kunimitsu stayed with their families as well. It was a somber affair and as the party ended, the 3 Echizen-Atobe children went up to their rooms silently without saying goodbye to their guests. Nanjiroh and Sakura just exchanged small sad smiles at their future family-in-laws. In more than one way it was to be expected of them to eventually be forced into an arranged marriage. The Atobe Family was a modern family, adapting more of a western mindset and didn't give much salt on arranged marriages while Echizen wasn't. They were strict traditionalists. Nanjiroh managed to escape marrying his betrothed because the girl had died in a fatal accident months before Nanjiroh left for America. Nanjiroh would never have left Japan otherwise and it was all in serendipity that Rinko was the Takeuchi heiress.

They knew that they were lucky enough to be engaged to each other rather than someone older than them by years or someone they didn't know or hate. It would be a dreamless night for each of them that night, not wanting to remember the events of the previous evening as much as possible.

The next day Kunimitsu woke up and did his routine rituals for the morning, quietly greeting his family and he sat down and ate quietly. Ginji, Kunimitsu's grandfather's consort, came down the stairs with a great big yawn, quickly noticing the somber air around his family. His eyes quickly swivel towards the youngest in the household and had a small smile on his face as he sat beside the quiet Tezuka. "Well! Aren't we all quiet this morning?" Ginji said loudly, putting his elbow on the table and leaning on it. Kunikazu peeked over the book he was reading, amusement in his eyes. Trust Ginji to try and cheer up the mood.

"Papa, that's not nice." Kunifuyu said to Ginji. They were long convinced to call the man who has their father's heart as "Papa".

"What? All of this is not so bad! Tell me Mitsu-chan, think carefully. What if Ryo-chan was engaged to that old fart what's-his-name? Oh that's right, Danzou of Root Corp.? Or even worse the creep, Orochimaru of Sound Corp.? Those two had been trying to get a chance to even get a small percent of the Echizen-Atobe fortune! You all know the rumors! What if those old advisors actually agreed to engage Ryo-chan or Kei-chan to the heirs, Kabuto or Sai! Well, Sai's not so bad if you think not having emotions is ok…" Ginji stopped his rambling and took a peek at Kunimitsu. The young captain had a horrified face on him.

"Grandpa, that is disgusting!" Sasuke said from his seat, shivering. He remembered his stint with Orochimaru a few years back. If it weren't for his fiancée, Narue, he would have been stuck there forever.

"It was your fault for even thinking of going over to Sound Corp." said Kunifuyu as he sipped his morning tea. His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Now, now, boys we all know what Mitsu-chan is going through. You shouldn't be teasing him." Haruka said from where she was preparing lunch for the men along with her daughter-in-laws.

"Well, Mitsu-chan? What do you think? We've covered how horrifying it would be for Ryoma to be engaged to those two creeps but what about you, hmm? There are a lot of other companies that want in on our fortune as well. I heard that little Yachiru, Kenpachi-san's daughter has a crush on you. And let's not forget, Yamato-san's son, Takeru-kun, who they've been forcing us to engage you to, though I did hear he's having a relationship with someone who's with multiple other some ones." Ginji's tone was serious but had a teasing tone to it. At the mention of Yachiru, Kunimitsu had gone pale and the others had to contain their laughter. And when Takeru's name was said, well let's just say that Tezuka knew the rumor, personally.

Kunimitsu had gone red at his family's mirth. Though, Ginji wasn't done yet.

"And, most of all, if not the most important of all, is that we know that you have liked Ryo-chan for a long time already. It's one of the reasons Ban-chan had agreed the engagement at all." This silenced the all-around laughter of the family. They were waiting for Kunimitsu to either prove or deny his affections for the young Echizen.

Kunimitsu himself was quiet. He didn't understand it at all. He'd always knew he liked Ryoma more than he should like a little brother but… to go this far? His family was practically forcing the subject on him. Kunimitsu's mother wiped her hands on her apron and approached her son. She hugged him by his shoulders and started talking.

"Mitsu-chan, don't be mad. We are just doing what we think is best. We're not forcing you on this. Anytime you want to back out, the contract still has allowances that would allow you to back out. We did this so that you can be happy. It's the only other thing we could do other than be forced to engage you to someone you don't even remotely like. I know it's hard to accept right now and we all understand that more than you know. We…" Ryuusuiren couldn't continue as she was cut off by her son.

"I know. I understand. I'm sorry if I'm causing undue stress on everyone but right now I'm still a bit bitter about all of this. Give me some time and I'll be ok." Kunimitsu quickly finished up his breakfast while everyone was in a stupor. The young captain stood up and shouldered his bag and was about to leave the kitchen and looked back on everyone and said, "It's true though, I DO like Ryoma more than I should a little brother. I'm not saying I love him but I like him enough." And Kunimitsu just left, determined to get to school early and get ready for the tournament that day.

In another district of Japan, something similar but totally different was happening in the Sanada household. Since the night before, the whole family decided to stay in the main house for the night, except for Shuichi and his friends, who had a gig the next day and had to get ready for it that morning. Yuujiro left early to catch a train back to his school. Everyone where in the family commons/dining room having their breakfasts or sipping their tea or otherwise. Isshin was already typing away on his laptop, as it seems that some of the hospitals that his division owns were having trouble getting transplants for their patients. Ryuuken was beside him, nursing a miracle that his foundation's scientists, Division 12's scientists and his husbands' company made for them.(1) Rukawa and Sakuragi were off to one side talking rather quietly, with an occasional laugh thrown in. Ichigo and Toushiro sat close together joined by Uryuu, Inoue, Chad and Momo. Karin and Yuzu were nowhere to be found as they both had left early for school.

Byakuya was watching Hisana and Renji talk about the new sports team they were sponsoring in the junior football team, the Inazuma Eleven, and as for Genichirou… Retsu had to sweatdrop. She watched Genichirou and his younger brother, Seijuro having a staring match. Genichirou could easily go into American Football just like his younger brother but had long since decided that the sport wasn't for him. The two were equally intense and it was something their family found amusement on. Seijuro, was like any other human being capable of emotions and actually proficient in handling electronics but he liked to fool around and _accidentally _use his full strength on gadgets outside of what they owned. The owners of the gadgets he broke always receive a "mysterious" sum of money equivalent to what Seijuro broke. Retsu had tried to talk to her grandson but was infallible. He was having too much fun it seems. Of course there WAS that rumor that he's in a relationship with one of the rival players that is also in a relationship with multiple others. She, of course, being the ever-caring grandmother she is, talked to her grandson about it and got an answer, "We all accept the fact that he loves us all and can't choose, plus we DON'T want him to be forced to choose between us." She let go of it as it seemed that all sides of the multi-partnered relationship were OK with it.

Now, Retsu had another somewhat problem. She knew that Keigo and Gen-chan were already having quite a few meet ups in opera houses, watching tango or the likes. She had had her secretary find bodyguards to trail after them. Most of the time, the bodyguards for Kei-chan and for Gen-chan would collaborate to protect the two young heirs. Now, she didn't screen their calls or e-mails but she knew that the two were just around the corner to coming out of the closet to their families. It wouldn't surprise them if the two were already together, after so long. Gen-chan that morning seemed fine but the night before, he looked terrified. 'Hmm… time to start asking questions.'

Retsu coughed loud enough for everyone's attention to divert to her. When she got their attention she started talking.

"Gen-chan, now all of us knew about your roundabout dates our backs and, using the word loosely, affair with Kei-chan." The statement brought out quite a few laughs and chuckles all-around the dining room and living room. Seijuro had a silly grin on his face and was snickering beside his brother. Gen glared at his little brother with a promise of pain.

"Now, I'm not insinuating that there's anything that's happening behind doors but as you probably have guessed, we're quite alright with a relationship between Keigo and you. But the thing is, why did you react as so last night? I doubt that you don't want to be married to Kei-chan."

Genichirou sighed as he listened to his grandmother say her piece. "It's nothing grandmother. As true as it is that we've been having secret meetings that we KNOW you've been sending bodyguards in covert surveillance on us." He gave his grandmother the stink eye, of which the old lady just looked elsewhere to, amusement shining in her eyes. "But the problem lies in your decision and the fact I thought that I was going to get engaged to Ryoma." Well let's just say people that are usually known for being oh-so stoic and reserved, for them to be laughing so heartily is somewhat disturbing.

"Let's be serious please." Genichirou said in a serious voice. Everyone quickly sobered up

"We knew we should have told you all but Kei has been getting… correspondence with the ones that have been sending the family the death threats and the mastermind of the assassination attempts." The statement pretty much silenced the whole family. There was an angry tick on Byakuya's forehead as well as Ichigo and Isshin.

"I know. I know. We should have told everyone but it's too late now. Be angry at me later after I explain a few more things. The correspondences always say the same things. You will be ours. Whether you like it or not, you and your brothers will be ours. That they'll torture Nanji-ossan and Sakura-oba-chan and they would say very lew… I mean rude things. But that's the general gist of it." A dark atmosphere lay heavily in the room. It was one thing to threaten their family and the Echizen-Atobe family in general but to make personal threats? Specially that little slip up of Genichirou. For them to even have the gall to try and touch the three brothers! It is completely unacceptable.

"I'll hunt them down." Isshin said from his seat, Ryuuken, beside him was adjusting his glasses, completely agreeing with his husband. From their position from the porch Ichigo, who wound his arms tightly on Toushiro, who himself and the rest had dark looks were all in complete accordance with their parents.

"We'll hunt them down, skin them, tear the flesh from their bones, chop their meat into little pieces, feed it to the dogs and chickens, I'll have their bones turn to dust and solidify it into a single ball and throw it into the sea. Then we'll kill the dogs and chickens and turn them to ashes and throw it into the sea as well." Isshin said, his low voice maintaining its unnerving quality.

Genichirou sighed in exasperation. "This is basically why we never told anyone. We knew you'd all try and do something drastic."

"Genichirou, you WILL tell Keigo that he should tell his parents or if he disagrees or you disobey we will be the ones to tell Nanjiroh and Sakura." Retsu said with a tone of finality. There was something to be said of a woman who served the army of her own country's enemy. All Genichirou could do was look away his eyes clouded over. He stood up gathered his things and left the house to go to school. Things were quiet after that and everyone went their own ways solemnly contemplating on the current and past events.

Change Scene to Seigaku

As Ryoma walked through the grounds surrounding the Tennis Courts he could see his three classmates talking about him and his chances at winning. Such a naïve thinking, then again Horio WAS being realistic wasn't he. In all technicalities, any regular freshman shouldn't be able to beat a Regular but nobody said that he was a normal freshman was he?

"Fshu…" Speak of the devil and he shall arrive… well, slightly inaccurate but it fits. As soon as Ryoma arrives, Kaido announces his presence by his trademark hiss.

'_Kaido Kaoru, Junior. He is sometimes known as "Mamushi" by his teammates. Distinctive style but wouldn't put it past you to learn it easily. Watch out for him, he's easily the 4__th__ most powerful in singles, though I'm sure you'd be a better judge Ryo-chan.' was the information that Keigo gave Ryoma about this particular Regular._

"Oi, Ichinen." Kaido said, not looking at said freshmen, scaring them.

"Stop slacking off. Go!" and the three little piggy's said squee all the way home… or not… probably to the front of the tennis courts… probably.

"Oi." Kaido said to call Ryoma's attention, who just answered with "Yeah?" instigated a mini-staring match. Kaido felt a small shiver go down his back. There was something in those emotionless eyes that was unsettling him. It wasn't so much that it scared him to look at those blank eyes since there was quite a few that he'd met while he was still a freshman supporting his team's games last year. But there was something much darker, something hidden and somewhat scary in those eyes.

"Aren't you a freshman?" Kaido asked, hoping that the freshman could take a hint.

"Yes, I'm leaving now." Ryoma replied to the not-so-subtle hint. Though, Ryoma couldn't shake off the feeling that he should watch out more in the presence of Kaido. Kaido on the other hand felt his curiosity flaring.

In another part of the Tennis Courts, Sakuno practiced her swings trying to get into the hype of tennis. Though no matter how much she tried to concentrate, her mind wandered off, thinking of the new situation. _'Poor Ryo-kun, things would probably get worse from now on. How does those people keep getting these inside information, we'll probably never know.'_

Just then she felt something hit the back of her legs and saw Ryoma pass by saying things. "You bend your knees too much and don't flip your wrist like that." She realized that Ryoma was giving her advice on her stance. "You open your shoulders too wide and your hairs too long, you should cut it" And… that's when she knew that Ryoma was teasing her again. _'Mou… Ryoma-kun can be so mean sometimes. But still…'_ Sakuno inwardly giggled as a gaggle of girls ran pass her talking about Ryoma unknowingly.

The rest of the morning passed by almost blissfully as Ryoma won all of his matches in Love matches. And while Ryoma was immersed in his games, ignoring his new cheering section, he could still feel the unrelenting gaze of familiar eyes.

Kunimitsu stood to the side, watching Ryoma intently, his mind not so much into the game but more into the current situation he was in with his childhood friend. Coach Ryuuzaki entered his zone of concentration and started a conversation. "He must make you worry." The old coach said, taking Kunimitsu out of his thoughts.

"No, not really." Answered Kunimitsu thinking it was about the club.

"I'm not talking about that." Ryuuzaki said quietly.

"Retsu just reported this morning; the boys have been keeping secrets it seems. I haven't heard the full story yet but Gen-chan is being compelled to convince Keigo to make a full report on what has been happening. This much we know, things are going into a more dangerous turn for everyone especially for them." Ryuuzaki said in a low voice, not wanting certain tensais overhearing. Thank goodness both of them were clearly seen on the other half of the court.

Kunimitsu looked at her, his eyes though guarded was full of surprise and concern.

"I know that this goes without saying, but be careful. One wrong move is all they need and we lose this game."

Back to Ryoma

Ryoma had just finished his 2nd game of the day and sat on the bench with Katsuo and Horio. The two were blathering about his next opponent, Kaido Kaoru. And since the opportunity presented itself, Ryoma faked his soon-to-be infamous hunger. This little acting demo caused exasperation with his fellow freshmen.

As they ate inside the clubroom Horio kept rambling. _'Kami-sama, just please someone or let something happen to stop Horio…'_ Ryoma thought, his insides churning at Horio's incessant rambling. And Ryoma could never be more grateful as the clubroom's door opened to let in Kachiro.

Kachiro apparently had been taping all of Kaido's matches so far and had wanted to show them what he'd found. Ryoma quickly pulled out one of his magazines so as to look uninterested, which he actually was, and made a quip that sounded like he was answering his fellow freshman.

"Ah, that's good. Maybe I won't win." Ryoma said in an uncaring way, inside though he was snickering when he heard Kachiro's question and decided to follow up on his inside joke. "They sure are good, Top Pro…" When he felt that Kachiro was going to say something he added another word, "baristas…" Ryoma heard the resounding thump of bodies hitting the floor and dared a look at the three other. He found them twitching on the floor with funny disgruntled faced. Ryoma kept his composure and left the club silently snickering as he found himself a spot to practice.

It wasn't long until someone found him, Sakuno stood there watching him silently. And Ryoma knew that it was her.

"Sakuno-chan, what is it?" Ryoma said, unfalteringly. He knew what she wanted to talk about but it didn't mean he wanted to talk about it.

'_Please don't… I don't want to talk about it.'_

"What are you three brothers hiding? Sumire-obaa-chan told me that something was up. What is happening?" She questioned her friend.

"Ryoga-nii, Kei-nii and I are in danger. We're in a lot more danger than anybody else knows." Ryoma said calmly.

'_Just let it go Sakuno-chan… Please.'_

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?" Sakuno asked him, suddenly scared. Ryoma stopped bouncing the tennis ball on his racket and fully turned to her, his eyes for once truly dead.

"Whoever said that they never came close to us? That not even once they'd achieved even a part of their goal? My mom, everybody knows that mom died because of that so called accident, that her car went careening into the ravine but only half of it was true. Sakuno, it wasn't an accident. We pleaded the investigators to hide it but there was evidence that mom was already dead before the car fell off the cliff. And Mikage-ojii-sama? Not a coincidence as well. He was perfectly healthy, his body showed toxins, poisons that could cause a heart attack and… Kami… they were so close once. If I hadn't… if they… I would have been…." Ryoma said as an uncanny cold and biting wind blew past them. Ryoma let a teardrop fall past his defenses and a part of his soul, his torment was laid bare to his friend.

Sakuno couldn't take her eyes off of him. She rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug, the building that they were obscured with and the forest behind them made it safe for Ryoma's mask to crack for a while.

"Take this secret to the grave if you have to Sakuno-chan. I know I'm already asking too much from you but…" Ryoma was cut off by Sakuno hugging him tighter.

"I may look and acts like this but I came from the line of Ryuuzaki and I'm more than capable to keep a secret and fight for a friend. I'll always be there for you and when the time comes we'll both cry in joy that you and your brothers will never have to suffer ever more from them."

After an hour, Ryoma finally composed himself and got ready for his match with the first Regular he had to face to get into the Regulars team. And so he stood in front of one Kaido Kaoru ready to face him… and his snaky wrath. And of course that wasn't an internal dialogue of Ryoma as evidence of the snickering audience around them.

"Echizen Ryoma stands valiantly across the court against the lost student of Salazar Slytherin, son of Voldemort and the missing son of a founding member of the Serpentine Society: The lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender & queer alumni network at the University of Virginia. (2)" At this point many of the audience had to hold in their guts from laughing and Inoue and Shiba as well. Kaido had this constipated face that just screams awkwardness but not homophobia.

"Oh sorry was I wrong? Maybe that was a bit overboard and maybe your just Hogwart's runaway Slytherin student and adopted son of Voldemort? Can I see your Dark Mark? It doesn't seem to be on your forearm?" Ryoma continued, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

The umpire couldn't take it anymore and just started the match. And what a match! Ryoma was not allowed to go full out but he did up the ante and raised his level to 8 from his previous 6. Ryoma, his brothers and their father concocted a level system that would indicate the level of prowess, power, and talent that Ryoma can use. His standard was 6, meaning he is showing the world what he could do at 6 years old.

During the match Ryoma didn't make a quip about Kaido and was serious, this in turn was noticed by Inui who wrote this observation down being 67% sure. After the first Snake shot was when Ryoma changed hands upping the ante. After Ryoma quickly realized the reason of the continuous Snake shots he made sure that he was not the only one to start looking tired, as slowly Kaido's strength was sapped from his as well as Ryoma continued to shoot low and deep into the line. And when all seem to start to be a standstill Ryoma surprised everyone including close friends that he pulled off a move that he'd never done before. From there on Ryoma did the done deal.

While on the sidelines, Kunimitsu was buried deep in his thoughts.

'_Ryoma is in danger more danger than what we knew about. Damn it Keigo, Gen! We're best friends! You two could've told me! You guys knew I'd worry for Ryoma…'_ and it seemed that Kunimitsu couldn't take his thoughts further without it returning to his engagement. How come is it that he feels for Ryoma like this? It's not wrong per say by still… '_What is it I feel for you Ryoma?'

* * *

_

(1) Can anyone guess what I'm talking about? I said it on the warning.

(2) No offense my fellows, I was trying to find something funny to put in the category or Snakes or serpents. Please don't sue me! I'm bi too!

Please REVIEW! So that I'll actually remember that people are actually reading this!


	8. Author's Note Please Read

Chapter 7 is on her way.. but.. there is a problem.. I don't know what to do.

If you want this to continue.. please pm me your ideas on the inui vs. ryoma battle for the seigaku regular spot.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

AND I'm so sorry for the late update.. TT_TT

Here's a preview of what I've finished so far.

The day started out like any other day except Ryoma felt a cold chill settle on him. Today was the last match he had to get the spot on the team except if he loses then, he'll just get another match. The cold feeling that settled on his shoulders felt like the type that wouldn't go away until whatever it was that was causing it was resolved.

'Inui Sadaharu, 3rd Year. Specializes in Data Tennis, you know, the one you hate. He has a knack of irritating people with his spot on deductions. Be careful of him he can easily be the 4th best there.' And that was all that Keigo told Ryoma about his opponent.

'_This guy must be creepy as hell for me to get the vibes even before I meet him on the courts. Hmm… that gives me an idea. Data tennis players are usually classified as scientists… Kufufu…' _Ryoma smiled creepily easily creeping out other passersby's.


End file.
